Lost and Found
by miekhead
Summary: Set during 2x02 Mild Mannered. The tension between Claudia and Leena reaches a new level.Will all be resolved?


"Okay," Claudia put the word out there to show that she was ready for a rant, "of all the people you could have turned into, you picked me." Her voice broke as the two of them stood head to head. The tension needed to be cleared. Everything just needed to go back to the way it was, when they were both happy, and they both told each other how they felt. Claudia scoffed to herself. That place was a long, long way from here. "I know, I guess you were under some kind of spell or something but I can't help feeling betrayed because I almost lost the only real family I've ever had," she hissed, "Because you decided to pick…me." Words were getting hard now, and the lump in her throat felt like a golf ball.

Leena had kept quiet during the speech. She saw the pain on Claudia's face, her brow etched in anguish. It made her feel worse. It wasn't her fault. She had no control. She had to talk, "I didn't pick you! Can't you see what MacPherson has done? He's turned us all against each other," Leena sniffed. "Artie? Artie's paranoid, and you're suspicious." She bit out, her lip quivering slightly. "And without trust, we're all vulnerable."

Leena watched the tears now rolling down Claudia's cheek. She had to leave. This was too much. She tried to finish the last thing she had to say. She tried to make it so that her voice didn't break but it was impossible. "And by the way? You're not the only one who almost lost her family." She turned swiftly and walked off.

Her shoulders began to shake and she rubbed her nose on her shoulder, as if that would help the tears stop falling. She'd nearly lost everything. And now? Leena stopped and held onto one of the shelves on aisle 679-HH. Now Claudia hated her. After all they'd been through, all the kisses, all the quiet murmurs in bed when everybody was fast asleep. She was hated.

oxoxo

"Wait hold up, we're just gonna let him go?" Claudia sulked as Sheldon walked off as a free man.

Myka stood in front of her. "An artifact took control of him and he hurt somebody that he loves," she whispered with a pointed look. Claudia stared at her feet. Myka knew. She knew every single fucking thing. "These things happen… I think we can forgive that, don't you?"

Claudia shuffled on her feet now, letting a cautious albeit embarrassed smile spread across her face. Myka didn't seem to care.

"Yeah…" she sighed, "yeah, I guess." Myka grinned at her, her eyes still pointing as if she had a stick and was prodding at her arm repetitively.

"Yeah," Myka smiled again when Claudia nodded.

"And once again," Pete excitedly took a superman pose, "the city is safe!" The comic relief was well needed and Claudia was finally looking forward to going home. She had a lot of grovelling to do, but she'd do it. She'd do anything for that damn woman.

oxoxo

"Hey… Leena," Claudia pushed the cart and watched her friend slow down. "It could have easily been me…. MacPherson could have stuck the pearl of wisdom into my ear and turned me into his little stooge." Leena stopped dead and finally turned to look at her.

"Yes," she let out a tiny smirk. "He could've."

"He was…a big fat jerk who sucked." Claudia answered back. _Seriously? That's what you came up with? There is a reason why me and relationships just do not work._Leena seemed to like it though.

"Thank you, Claudia," Leena hushed. She meant it. But things were still broken and Claudia couldn't seem to look at the innkeeper's face.

She changed the subject quickly. "Hey, did Myka mention the uhh…"

"Yeah, I'm just going to shelve this and then I'll meet you at the B&B." Leena answered just as awkwardly.

Claudia wiggled her wrist. "Rock on." _There we go_, Claudia smiled to herself. That huge smile on Leena's face, the one that she missed so much. She pushed the cart away and heard the little exhale behind her as Leena shook her head with a relieved smile.

As Claudia flew down the aisle, her upped body leaning on the cart and using it as a mode of transport, Leena continued to smile, until her world began to turn black and dizzy and pain surged, her head throbbing. She fumbled for her phone and pressed the early 20th century equivalent of speed dial. "Mrs. Frederic?" She gasped and knelt against the aisle. "You told me to let you know if I…I experienced anything strange…"

oxoxo

Pete was glued to his new Wii in his bedroom. Myka was reading in bed, and Artie had long gone. Claudia frowned. Leena had been wincing on and off for the past three hours and seemed a little distant.

They were snuggled up on the couch, watching flames rise and fall in the fireplace. It wasn't even cold outside, but it was romantic, and the two women both pondered about what this rift meant for them. Claudia reached out cautiously and threaded her fingers through the springy hair. "What's the matter?"

Leena jumped. "I…nothing."

"Sure, tell that to your face," Claudia chuckled. She stretched out and lay back against the couch, looking around anxiously before remembering the coast was clear. "Come here, my precious." She even did the voice to coax a smile.

The other woman snorted. "I'm fine, it's just a little headache." Leena shrugged, looking down at the teen who was stretched out like a happy, full cat.

"I don't care if you're fine or you're dandy, come here…" Claudia whispered. She took Leena's hand and pulled until the innkeeper had no choice but to lie down on top of her. Claudia grinned when she heard the almighty huff from the older woman. She pecked her forehead gently. "That better?"

Leena rolled her eyes and pulled back with an incredulous look on her face. Claudia wrinkled her nose and Leena just flopped back down and lay on the slim chest. "I'm too heavy for you."

"Oh quit the bullbutter," Claudia rolled her eyes. She ran her hands up and down Leena's back and continued to kiss at her forehead. Leena's head popped up once more to look at her. Claudia began to talk. "I'm…I'm sorry, you know. I really am sorry."

The darker woman smiled sadly and leaned forward, kissing her softly. "I know. I'm sorry too."

"Headache gone?" Claudia asked hopefully.

"Of course," Leena smiled and lay back down, enjoying the feeling of gentle kisses against the top of her head.

Claudia's head snapped up when they heard the stairs creak. "Crap…" She muttered.

Leena placed a hand over her mouth and shook her head. Gentle footsteps pattered across the floor as Myka made her way to the kitchen, eyes straining to open from the sleep still engulfing them.

She hadn't seen them, and Leena visibly relaxed in the younger woman's arms, releasing her hold on Claudia's mouth.

"I think Myka knows." Claudia whispered.

"Knows what?" Leena frowned. She looked down at Claudia who just gave her a pointed glare. "Ohh…"

Two minutes later and… "Oh my god… sorry," Myka babbled profusely, shocking them both out of their moment. She held a plate of oatmeal scotchies and a glass of milk, both items threatening to fall. "I'm sorry… I didn't know you were…umm," Myka closed her eyes and tried to find her way back blind.

"Woah there, Elmer Fudd." Claudia began to laugh and tapped Leena to get her off. Leena rearranged her wrinkled top and cleared her throat as Claudia put up her hands. "It's called snuggling, Myka? Snuggling. Hugging, that kinda thing."

"S-snuggling?" Myka was still half asleep but she opened her eyes with a wince, looking at the two blushing women. "Oh…"

"Don't tell anybody?" Claudia asked, her eyes hopefully.

"Absolutely… of course. Say nothing. My lips…sealed," she made tried to gesture but her hands were full. "I'm going to go." She fumbled up the stairs, then paused. "Thank you for the cookies, Leena."

"Anytime." Leena chuckled shyly.

"You hear that:" Claudia said to nobody in particular when Myka had disappeared. "She gives Myka an 'anytime'. I get left with the headaches."

Leena sighed and found herself being straddled by the redhead. "You are annoying," the black woman smiled, running her hands up and down Claudia's abdomen.

"And that's why you love me." Claudia grinned. And she did. Even if Leena wasn't in love with her, she still loved her - and that was all Claudia needed to know. She bent down and kissed Leena, smiling when the innkeeper took hold of her back and tugged her down to keep her close. She heard a small moan and fit a snug thigh in between the woman's legs. Claudia's mouth was firmly planted against Leena's now and she grasped at the closest breast she could get her fingers on. Leena moaned again and Claudia hopped up off the couch leaving the taller woman stunned.

"Claudi—"

"What, you think I'm gonna let Lattimer get a free show? Come on, you know me better than that." Her hand was held out and she waggled her fingers. Leena smiled and took hold of them before being pulled up.

"Oh hey!" Claudia stopped midstep. "Cookies. We need cookies."

"No crumbs in the bed." Leena said sternly.

"That is your rule," Claudia chortled as she pranced off to the kitchen to get her own plateful. "In my bed, I eat cookies."

"It's my place…" Leena demurred.

"Psshhh, details, details," Claudia rolled her eyes and watched the woman put out the fire. "You coming?" She was halfway up the stairs.

"Of course," Leena nodded and hesitantly followed the young woman up the stairs.


End file.
